The present invention relates generally to painting, particularly to hand tools and methods for painting, and specifically to a bifurcated paint roller and painting method using such.
Sponge painting and rag rolling painting are popular. The effects achieved by these methods of painting are considered aesthetic to a great number of people. The randomness of the colors, shades and patterns is considered attractive. However, sponge painting and rag rolling are labor intensive methods and hence are expensive.
Wallpaper having the sponge or rag rolling effect is available. However, wallpaper has its own problems. For example:
wallpaper seams are undesirable and bubbles appear in wallpaper; PA1 the randomness effect is not truly random, since the same random pattern appears on each sheet or roll of wallpaper; PA1 wallpaper is expensive; the manufacturer has massive start up costs and these costs are passed down to the consumer; PA1 wallpaper is paper--it is easily damaged and torn; PA1 the pattern is applied to the wallpaper by ink, which is thin; when tape is applied to the wallpaper and stripped off; the ink pattern also may come off; and PA1 it is difficult if not impossible to repair the damage to the wallpaper or damage to the inked pattern; walls typically have to be repapered.